Sacrifices
by xxxPenny
Summary: Gray gets a little too drunk one night at the bar and Juvia is the one taking him home. In his drunken and slightly horny state Juvia is surprised to find the strength of her own mind. Originally a One-shot, but after all the nice reviews there WILL be a second chapter to this! Thank you guys so much! :')
1. Chapter 1

_I've been working on this one for a while and I finally feel that I'm happy with it. I love Gruvia so much! Hope you'll like it! This is a one-shot, but I might write a second chapter sometime. _

* * *

**Sacrifices**

"Let's drink and dance all night! You've done good my brats!" 'Makarov was standing on the bar with a bottle of sake in his hand raised to the ceiling. The whole guild was gathered to a night of party and joy. They had been in court for the last five days, accused for massive destruction on public area. Somehow the guild had been sent off with a warning, Yajima-san had been of much help again, risking too much to save the troublesome guild's ass once more. Even though Yajima-san wasn't a member of the council anymore he was still a respected and trusted man in the matter. He knew the guild better than anyone and was always able to get them off the hook. Right before Makarov left the courtroom Yajima-san gave him a face that was hard to forget and said "This is the last time Macky! Next time, your guild will be in trouble!" Makarov had just smiled and promised he would make it up to him somehow, someday.

Now it was time to party and the guild was quickly turning in to the usual brawl. Punches were being swung and butt's was being kicked. Lucy watched it all from a table in the back. "Always…" she sighed.

"Juvia thinks it a good sign to see them fight. It shows determination."

"Juvia, I didn't see you there."

She didn't answer. She watched Gray as he was shielding himself from Natsu's burning flames with a bottle of booze in one hand. His shield was weaker with only one hand and he was soon smashed into the wall by the dragon slayer's hot breath.

Lucy looked over at her, she could see her eyes following Gray's movements. It was like a dance in her eyes, a dance of devotion and admiration. "You really like him don't you? Gray, I mean." Lucy was a bit jealous of Juvia's feelings towards Gray. She had never been in love before, but she figured it must be nice to care for someone like that.

Juvia nodded vaguely with a flushed face.

"Why don't you tell him what you feel? Like seriously tell him!"

Juvia removed her eyes from Gray's naked and sweaty body and looked deep into Lucy's eyes.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama, she really does, but she knows it would be wrong to demand anything from him" she took a deep breath and continued "Gray-sama knows of Juvia's feelings, but he doesn't know the depth of them. Ever since the first time we met, Juvia's been completely lost in him." Lucy sat up straight as the water woman went on. Did anybody really know her true feelings? They all knew she had a thing for Gray, but to what extent?

"Juvia knows that if she told him her true feelings the possibility of rejection is there, and that is more than Juvia can bear. Juvia is fine with just being friends, if that's what he wants. Juvia would rather have him just as a friend than not have him in her life at all." The seriousness in her voice made Lucy shiver, it was captivating listening to her speech. Maybe it was the alcohol that made Juvia so open, but no matter what it was all Lucy could think was :_how beautiful._

As the night went on, the darkness fell over Magnolia. Lucy and Juvia were still sitting at the same table, Lucy hadn't said a word ever since Juvia opened her mouth. Juvia had told Lucy about the first time she had met Gray. It was during the Phantom Lord business. The way Gray had captured Juvia's feelings and rescued her from falling after she was defeated. He had spoken to her heart without knowing it, but Juvia was willing to lay her feelings to the side and be there for him as a friend. She told Lucy that she knew she sometimes acted like a lovesick child around him, messing around made it easier for her to let her feelings out without needing to hear much about it. When Juvia stopped talking she looked over at Lucy who had a tear running down her chin, she smiled. "What's wrong Lucy?"

"Nothing" she wiped away the tear and let out a little laugh "I'm sorry, it's just that hearing you speak of Gray like that… I never thought that you were this much in love with him. You really love this guy. It's kind of sad listening to how you suppress you feelings so that you can be a good friend to him."

"I've learned about the value of true friends. I don't want to make things bad between me and Gray-sama. The only way is to leave things as they are now. Please don't tell him about what I've just told you."

"I promise I won't tell him" Lucy raised her body from the table to go home, on her way out the turned to Juvia again "You stopped talking of yourself in third party." She watched Juvia's face realize what she had just said. "You are such a great girl, Juvia. I'm glad we're friends" with this said Lucy went home, she picked up a beaten and drunk Natsu lying on the floor. _Better not leave him behind. I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight, Natsu._

Juvia was left sitting at the table alone. Most of the guild had gone home, besides Mira who was cleaning the bar and Lisanna and Elfman who were picking up trash from the floor. Juvia got up, no point in being here anymore. Gray had probably left while she was talking to Lucy. On her way out she heard a whimper from behind the door, it was Gray. He laid with his face down on the floor, legs up against the wall. It looked like his back was about to snap. Juvia quickly grabbed him and yanked him up by his arms. He was extremely drunk and couldn't even stand on his own. She placed his arm around her neck and stumbled out the door. His head was hanging down and the only sign that he was still alive was his occasionally coughing. She looked down at him and smiled. Her Gray-sama was so cute. She loved helping him, it made her feel of use.

She knew the way to his home very well. She had followed him a couple of times. Okay, so she was a little obsessed, but nobody knew about that. Gray's steps were swirly and it was heavy for Juvia to lift him up like that, nevertheless she didn't drop him to the ground even once. The stairs up to his apartment felt like climbing a mountain with an elephant on your back. When she finally reached the top she was exhausted, if it hadn't been for her body made of water she would be dripping sweat right now. She dug the keys out of Gray's pocket and unlocked the door. The room was cold and dark. The light was out so she didn't see much. She had never been inside his house before and now she stood in the doorway with Gray clinging to her shoulders, he had gotten a little more conscious and was trying to stand up by himself. Juvia guided him to the bed and laid him down carefully. His pants were wet with sake and god-knows-what so she decided to remove them. She hadn't seen his shirt since earlier that day so that wasn't a problem. She undid the zipper and gulped while dragging his pants down, his boxers where dark blue and also very wet. _Should I remove them too? It feels kind of wrong when he's already sleeping. _In the end she let it be.

She put him under the covers and brushed his black hair away from his face. She sat down beside him, he looked so peaceful, not like in the guild. He was always fighting and showing off somehow. She giggled at the thought of him acting cool. As she looked at him she felt a sad lump grow in her belly. The love she felt towards this man was so severe, yet she could never tell him how much she wanted to be with him in a way that would make him understand. She knew it was a risky road to let him know how serious she actually was. The road from friendship to disaster was short and a path she didn't want to take. A tear was growing in her eye, but she wiped it away. She leaned down and kissed Gray's head, a long and wet kiss.

When she got up to leave, Gray's arm reached out and grabbed her. She jolted at the cold touch and looked back at him. His eyes were still closed, was he dreaming? "Gray-sama?" she whispered.

"Don't go. Please" his voice was husky but still clear as day. Juvia blinked in confusion. _Did he really just say…? _She didn't know what to do. Should she leave or stay? Was he even awake, it must be the booze.

Gray's arm still had a rough grip on her wrist and he tugged her as a sign for her to sit back down. She obeyed.

"Spend the night, please. I don't want to be alone" Gray's soft and tender voice hit Juvia like a punch in the gut. She lost her breath for a moment and had to slap her self to see if she was dreaming. Why was he sounding so sad and lonely? He was never vulnerable, never showed much emotion. Was this his true feelings? Juvia had heard from Cana that men always spoke the truth when drunk. In that case, Gray really was lonely.

Suddenly Gray sat up, opened his eyes and looked at Juvia. She could she that his eyes were foggy, and he narrowed his eyes to see clearer. She sat on the edge of the bed stiff as a tree.

Nobody said anything for a while.

Gray leaned over to her and started unzipping her jacket. With his shaking hands it took him forever to get it done, and Juvia had time to think about what was really happening. She grabbed his hand to stop him. "What are you doing, Gray-sama?"

"I like the way you call me Gray-sama. It's sexy" he grinned at her and raised an eyebrow. Juvia didn't know what to say to that.

"You look hot. I just want you to be more comfortable. This is the castle of ice, and everybody should be cold." He gave her the most seductive look he could make while drunk and continued his quest to remove her jacket. This time she didn't stop him, not that she was going to take advantage of him in this state. It was just too hard to resist him like this.

He tossed her jacket along with her shirt to the floor. She suddenly regretted letting Lucy pick out her clothes for that night. She wasn't wearing her usual dress, Lucy had forced her into a top and skirt with a leather jacket over. Gray watched her almost naked body with a hungry face, but didn't move.

"God, you're hot!" the remark made Juvia blush and she tried to hide her body in her arms. "No, why are you hiding? Let me look at you" he took both her arms and pinned them down to the mattress. He forced her down on the bed and crawled over her. "Gray-sama, what are you doing?"

He still pinned her hands down and was looking down on her with a smirk. "You look too delicious to resist"

"Gray-sama, stop…" she begged. She didn't want this, not like this. He was too drunk to know what he was doing. Did he even know it was her?

Gray looked at her, deep into her eyes, it made Juvia shiver all over her body. He leaned down to her lips, but not close enough to touch them. "I'll stop when you stop"

"I stop what?"

"Stop being so fucking delicious" he said with a sly smile. "I just can't control myself, Juvia"

_He does know it's me. _It made her happy to hear him say her name. At least he wasn't fantasizing about Lucy.

Gray leaned even closer and kissed her neck with wet lips. The cold touch made Juvia arch her back up and she felt a tingling feeling throughout her entire body. He kissed her many times, gentle at first, but as he worked his way down to her collarbone he started nibbling on her pale skin. She knew he needed to stop, this was so wrong, still it felt so right!

His chilled kisses wandered further down, to her bra. He kissed on top of it, and his heavy breathing reached her skin underneath.

She gathered all strength she had buried within and pushed Gray of her and down on the bed again.

"I said stop. You're really drunk and you should sleep."

He put up a pouting face, but laid back down on his pillow. He had lost this fight.

Juvia sat up and put her feet on the floor, she didn't even make it up on her legs before Gray grabbed her arm again. "Please spend the night, I won't try anything else. Just sleep beside me. I beg you"

She smiled and laid back down. _It can't hurt to just sleep here. As long as he won't try anything funny, then I'll definitely leave._

They crawled under the blanket together and Gray tugged her body closer to his. He held her tight to him. He snuggled his nose in her hair and sniffed it hard. "You smell nice. You smell like rain, I like it" he closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Juvia looked up at him with a conflicted face. She knew he probably wouldn't remember what had happened in the morning, but she let that be for now. She kissed his chest and closed her eyes with a soft smile on her lips.

The next morning Gray woke up by the sun shining through his window and straight into his sleepy eyes. He tossed and turned to escape the harsh judgmental light of day. His head was aching and his whole body was sore. _That bastard Natsu, I'll get him back for these bruises!_

After a few minutes of rest he glanced at the clock. _Jeez, already noon? Wait a minute… how the hell did I get home last night? _He looked around the room, no one there. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. As he did that he sensed a weird smell. Like the smell you can feel after a heavy rain shower during spring. He sniffed intently around the room. "It smells like… Juvia? The hell? Was she here last night? No way…" he walked to the bathroom and slipped in some water on the floor leading out the main door. "Juvia...?"

**End of chapter one**

* * *

_I wanted Juvia's feelings to be the main focus of this fic. That even though Gray is drunk and horny it doesn't mean she'll use him like that just to satisfy her own desires. Thank you so much for reading :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, this was fun to write! I'm so glad I did a second chapter! Thank you all so much for all the great feeback! You guys inspire me so much to keep writing! I really struggled writing the ending to this, I'm still not quite satisfied about it, so I might change it later. I just wanted to publish this before I go on vacation. _

_I do not own Fairy Tail, I think you know who does, but if you don't then I'll give you a hint... It's Hiro Mashima ;)_

_Before you start reading I just want to warn you... this chapter is a bit, well lemony. I just couldn't resist! I just love Gruvia so much!_

_Ok, you can read now! Thank you so much! _

* * *

**Sacrifices Chapter 2**

Gray was sitting in the guild hall reading trough some job-offers with Erza, it had been a while since their last job and now they all felt the urge to be productive. It had been two months since Fairy Tail had gotten of the hook with The Magic Council and everything had gone back to normal. Gray was presenting his case on why they should go on the job he wanted. He made a strong enough case for Erza to agree. They were leaving in the morning.

As the night chased away the last bit of daylight most of the mages went home. The last two to leave the guild was Gray and Lucy. Since they were walking the same way, they decided to walk together. They walked in silence, the sound of the shop owners bringing in the items from the street was mixing with the muffled sounds of drunken people in the bars along the road. It was a hot summer night without a single breeze. For Gray this summer seemed endless and it was suffocating for him to even think in this intense heat. He wiped his forehead with his naked arm. The sweat was dripping down his bare chest and it glistened in the vague light of the lamp posts. Gray thought to himself that it was a bit awkward to walk in silence with Lucy, they were friends, but when they were alone it was hard to find anything to talk about. He decided to break the slice with a question, something that had bothered him for the last months, he turned his head to her "Lucy, I don't know if you remember, but the night we celebrated about two months ago… I have no idea of how I got home. Do you know if someone helped me? If that's the case, I need to thank them." Lucy listened to him talk and smiled when he was done asking. She knew how he got home alright! She thought about how she would answer in a way that wouldn't bring up any more questions, but it was hard. "Yeah, I know how you got home. Juvia helped you." She grinned. It would've been easy for her to lie, but you don't lie to friends. And she wanted to see his reaction.

Gray didn't seem confused at all about what she said.

"That's what I thought" he smiled at her and raised an eyebrow. "By the way, I haven't seen Juvia for the last couple of days. Is she out on a job?"

Lucy smirked, she knew he cared about Juvia more than he led on. He had tried to sound indifferent, but to Lucy it was too obvious.

"She's been home with the flu." She watched his face closely.

"Really, is she alright? I think I should stop by and thank her for helping me home that… wait a minute…" he stopped and Lucy turned around to him.

"What?" She knew what he was about say.

"I've already asked Juvia if she knew how I got home that night… Why didn't she tell me?"

This was the moment Lucy had been waiting for. The moment that would force her to tell Gray the truth! Juvia had told Lucy all about what had happened that night and it had been so hard for her to hold it back and not tell Gray. She was a bit mad at him for not remembering, but Juvia had made her promise not to tell. But this was a pressuring moment, and she convinced herself that she was being forced to tell him. Her face turned into a big smile, before it went back to serious. "Gray, she didn't tell you because of the way you acted when you got home"

"Why? How did I act?" he was getting concerned, Lucy could feel it.

She told him what he had done, the way he had tried to seduce Juvia, and made her sleep beside him. His face was turning pink as Lucy was eagerly telling him about the way he had stripped her half-naked and forced himself on her. What really surprised Gray was to hear the way Juvia had pushed him away. That didn't sound like her at all. Was she mad at him, didn't she like him anymore? Why had she left before he woke up? And why the hell hadn't she told him this!?

When Lucy finished talking, Gray stood in still for a moment. He was unsure how to react. Lucy looked at him, not waiting for him to reply, but to realize.

"Gray, Juvia isn't mad at you because of what happened, but I am. I don't like it when you play with her emotions, even if you were drunk. She is very much in love with you and it pains me to see how you ignore her feelings. If I were you, I would go to her and apologize, she told me that she is fine, but I can tell she is hurting."

"I just don't understand why she didn't tell me this before…"

Lucy tsk'd at him "She didn't want you to feel bad, she is being too nice to you. She's trying to protect you from what you did. That's how much you mean to her. Don't you understand?"

He looked at her, her face had a harsh look that made him shiver in guilt. Had he really hurt Juvia? Gray didn't speak to Lucy anymore that night. All he did was walk. Walking turned into running. He ran as fast as he could. Where was he going? He didn't even know. He needed to think straight! _What is going on? Is what Lucy told me really true? I can't believe I acted like that! Especially considering that I know Juvia likes me! If I've hurt her feelings I can't forgive myself! _Gray ran for a long time, Lucy's shouting was long gone. He had never pushed his legs like this and his body was screaming for him to stop. Sweat was pouring down his body, but he did not stop running. He felt to… to… what did he feel? Regret, maybe. He regretted what he had done, but he couldn't remember doing it. It was a weird feeling. Maybe most of all he felt confusion, and guilt.

When he finally stopped his legs were shaking under him. He grabbed his head in frustration, "Ah! Dammit!" His scream made some birds fly for their lives, and the sound of their squeaking made Gray look up. Where was he anyway? He hadn't paid too much attention to where he was running. He looked to the sky, it was a starry night and the blinking lights looked as beautiful as ever. Gray filled his lungs with the warm air and let out a whimpering sigh. _What have I done? _He felt so empty inside. When he lowered his head he saw the big house on top of the hill. He was at the Fairy Hills.

He walked up to the giant building, staring at it. When he reached the brown-ish walls he put his hand out and stroke the wall as he tried to figure out his next move. He had only been to the Fairy Hills one time before, when he was a kid. He and Natsu had been up there to spy on the girls. They had gotten their ass kicked by Hilda, and gone back to the guild in defeat.

He didn't know why he had come here. Maybe his mind was trying to tell him something. Telling him to apologize to Juvia? _Poor Juvia, I don't understand why she didn't tell me this. I have to talk to her. I have to tell her how sorry I am!_

Gray walked up to the huge front door. It was locked, and no doorbells he could ring. He went around the building, he didn't even know which room was Juvia's. "Juvia" he said, hoping she would open up a window. No reply. All the windows were dark. "Juvia!" he added more strength to his voice, still nothing. He went up to the front door again and knocked. "Juvia! Open up!" a light switched on, and Gray gulped hard. _This is it! I have to talk to her. Gah.. This is going to be so weird! What am I even going to say!? _He heard the big front door being unlocked, he straightened his back. _Shit I don't have a shirt on! Smooth, Gray, really smooth. _

The door slowly opened, but it wasn't Juvia who opened it. It was Erza, a very mad and sleepy Erza. "What the hell are you doing here!? Do you know what time it is!?" Erza growled. Her hair was tangled and her bad breath reached Gray's nose. "Erza, you need to let me in! I have to talk to-"

"No. This is a girl's dorm. You aren't allowed inside."

"But, you don't understand! I need to-"

"I said no!" she blocked the way with her sword and glared at him.

Gray's head was spinning, he needed to get past her. He didn't know why, but he panicked at the thought of having to wait until morning to see Juvia. And she was sick, she wouldn't come out for at least a couple of days! And he was leaving for the job in the morning and it could take weeks for him to return. No he needed to get inside right now!

Without thinking it through he smashed his hand together "Sorry, Erza" he froze her legs in a giant block of ice and pushed her out of the way. In her sleepy state she didn't react fast enough to block it. She yelled after him but he didn't care. He would face any punishment later. Right now, he was running around like a maniac trying to find Juvia's room. _Why isn't there any name signs on these fucking doors! _He knew the ice would melt soon, or even worse, Erza would slice it open in a second and chase him down. And then slice him open. He stopped and took a deep breath. _The hell, if the flame-brain can do it, so can I! _He sharpened his nose and let the air fill his lungs. _There! _The smell of rain, it was unmistakable. The door was just a few steps ahead. Luck would some say, talent would Gray say.

He knocked gently at the door. He waited, but no one answered. He twisted the door handle, it was open. He peeked inside, but it was pitch dark. He narrowed his eyes. The room was steaming hot. He stepped inside and saw Juvia's blue hair dangle from the side of the bed. "Juvia?" he whispered into the darkness. He walked up to the head of the bed and saw her face resting on the curled pillow. Her face was flushed and she flinched in pain. Gray looked softly at her, he smiled and watched her for a moment. _She's actually pretty beautiful. _

A cloth was on the floor next to the bed. Gray reached out his hand and laid his palm on her forehead, she was burning up. He placed the cloth between his hands, chilled and placed it on her head while trying to cool down the whole room for her.

He almost forgot about Erza while watching Juvia's face, but he knew he needed to wake her up. He knelt beside her and took her hand in his. "Juvia" he said with a clear voice, he had to do this fast. "I need to talk to you"

"Hmmh…" Juvia turned her face to Gray's. She blinked a few times, like she was trying to figure out if this was another fever dream or not. "Gray… sama?" her throat was sore and it hurt for her to talk.

Gray realized he would have to do most of the talking. "Shh… you don't need to speak. But I need to tell you something."

Juvia smiled, yet she looked concerned.

"Lucy told me about what happened that night in the bar a few months ago. Please don't be mad at her for telling me. I came here to thank you for bringing me home safe. I also need to apologize for the way I behaved towards you. I really don't know why I was such an ass, and honestly I don't even remember any of it." He paused and helped Juvia who was trying to sit up. "But I'm glad I don't remember. Just knowing that I treated you bad is too much. I am so sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Juvia cleared her throat and said with a hoarse voice "It's ok. Juvia is sorry for not telling you. But Juvia didn't want you to feel bad."

Gray shook his head and laid a finger on her lips. "You don't need to explain right now. I just needed to apologize. I really am so sorry for what happened, I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I will try to make it up to you somehow."

The two of them sat like this for a while, Gray was still holding her hand and he looked into her deep blue eyes. There was so much more Gray wanted to say, but he knew how tired she was. He wanted to really thank her and say that there was no way he could repay her for forgiving him. He was forever grateful, but he didn't know how to say it with words that could really be compared to his feelings.

Before thinking about it, his hand lifted Juvia's hand to his lips and he kissed her pale skin gently but passionate. He held her hand like this for a while and he really sunk into the kiss. He felt his heart skip a beat and pound harder. He released her hand from the kiss and lifted his eyes to hers. Her eyes were wide and surprised, and her face had turned into a different kind of pink. She held her other hand to her mouth and Gray could hear her heavy breathing. _Is she angry? Was that a bad thing to do? I'm such an ass! _

"Sorry! I didn't think about what I was doing, I just… I… Sorry!"

"No, no. It was nice. I liked it…"

Gray let out a relieved moan and sat up on the side of her bed. He smiled at her and laughed a little. This was so surreal, his heart was still pounding and looking into Juvia's beautiful eyes didn't make it stop. _Wow, Juvia is pretty amazing. She is so kind and sweet. She forgave me just like that… and why haven't I ever seen how gorgeous she is? I have to really make it up to her somehow. Really show her how sorry I am. _Gray's sudden realization made him think. Juvia was such a great girl, she was a hell of a mage and she cared so deeply for her friends that she was willing to suffer in silence to they wouldn't feel bad. That is pretty rare. As these thoughts were swirling around in his head all he could look at was Juvia's wet lips. He kind of wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if he should. He had no right to do that, and it would change their entire relationship, forever. Still, he couldn't get the thought out of his head. He wanted to kiss those lush lips, even if he got stuck with the flu for weeks, it would be worth it. The thought of feeling her lips against his made his stomach twitch, and his head leaned closer to her as a reaction to his own mind. He felt he had no control over his own body, but he didn't mind. Juvia was sitting with her back leaned against the wall, and she saw Gray's face move closer. She didn't know if she should stop him, or if he even was trying to kiss her. Not that she didn't want him to kiss her, but it was such a shock! She sat quietly as his face slowly moved closer. This time Juvia would absolutely not push him away, knowing that he was doing this by his free will. She was so happy, but she didn't have time to think about it. When Gray was so close to her face that their noses touched he stopped for a moment and looked at her. As to see if it was ok that he did this. Her eyes smiled back at him and he turned his head slightly to the right and felt the tip of her lips on his own. Their lips barely touched and Gray could feel his entire body loosen up, as if this was something his body had been secretly aching for.

"Gray… it's time for you to leave" Erza was standing in the doorway to Juvia's room. She had requipped to her usual armor and had a harsh look on her face. _Dammit! Are you fucking kidding me!? _Gray tightened his fist in frustration and turned his head to the cock-block in the door.

"Gray. Now!" Erza took a demanding step forward.

Gray looked back at Juvia, and for some reason she wasn't angry, she smiled back at him with eyes radiating with one single feeling. Happiness.

Juvia nodded at Gray, and then looked over at Erza with a smile. Gray was confused for the millionth time this day. _Why isn't she mad? Considering the past, she would've been furious right about now. I'll never understand women. _Juvia placed a palm on his cheek and stroke away his hair from his face with the other hand.

_Fine, I'll leave it like this. But mark my words: I will be back for the touch of your sweet lips, Juvia!_ He was determined when he got up from the bed and walked over to the terrifying Titania.

He cast one more glance at Juvia, a big smile was glued to her face and for some reason Gray knew that what had almost happened tonight, was a good thing.

When Erza shut the door behind them, Gray feared that she would kill him on the spot. No need to apologize, he was already a dead man. He tried to look calm, stuck his hands in his pockets and waited for her to start screaming. To his surprise she placed her arm around him and pushed him down the hall.

"I'm happy for the two of you, Gray" the plainness of her voice wasn't very convincing.

"Wait, you heard?"

"Come on, you were in there for almost an hour… do you really think I couldn't break through that piece of ice until now?" she laughed at him

"You couldn't have given me just five more minutes?"

"Hey, trust me… I know the feeling, but it would've been even harder for you to leave if that had gone any further."

"Why did you even give me that much time? And aren't you mad at me?"

"Of course I'm mad! I'm going to kill you tomorrow. But I wanted to let you have some time alone. I seemed like it was very important to you. And I'm glad I let you in"

"You call that letting me in? Crazy woman" Gray shook his head. They had come to the main door of Fairy Hills and Erza was closing the door behind him on the way out.

"Hey Gray, it really was about time you came around for that girl. You treat her good!"

"Whatever.." his face was glowing, but he was really happy. Except feeling a little stupid, he was looking forward to seeing Juvia again. _Tomorrow will be a great day, when she walks through the guild door I will go to her and… oh shit, I'm leaving in the morning!_

"I just can't seem to catch a break today!"

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"I'll see you guy later, there's something I have to do" Gray waved at Natsu, Lucy and Erza as he took of from the train station. They had just arrived in Magnolia, back from the job that had taken about two weeks. It seemed like forever to Gray, and all he had been able to think about was Juvia. Being away from her had been a lot harder than he had thought. His feelings had come to grow for the rain-woman. He missed her smell and those beautiful eyes. He wanted to see her, to be with her. He had been in such a hurry to get back that he had left his luggage in the hotel room. He had bored the rest of the group to death with talk about her the entire trip, except from Lucy, she was almost as thrilled as Gray.

Gray ran up the hill to Fairy Hills once more, but stopped at the big front door. He knew he wasn't allowed in, but this was kind of an emergency. He carefully pushed the door open, making it creak loud. He shrunk his shoulder in irritation. _Stupid door, shut up! _The other girls could not find out that he was here. He tip toed to Juvia's room, he knew where it was this time. No need to run around like a maniac. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He waited for her to open for what seemed like and eternity, but it wasn't even more than a minute. When the door finally slid open, Juvia's face greeted him with a big smile. "Gray-sama! You're back" she blushed at his efforts to see her.

"I just got back. I wanted to see you before doing anything else" he grinned at her.

Juvia wasn't able to produce any sounds. She just looked at him, her eyes glued to his. None of them moved for a while until Gray suddenly grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her close to his body. He hugged her tight, sniffed in her fresh smell and let out a loud sigh. "It's so good to see you again," his voice was filled with passion and he hugged her even closer.

"It's really good to see you too." Juvia's eyes were closed and her nose was buried in Gray's naked shoulders. She could smell the scent that was Gray Fullbuster and it made her body numb in lust.

Gray pulled out of the hug and held her at an arms length. Without a single word, he leaned his head to hers. When their lips finally were able to meet, they both sunk so deep into it that they didn't even notice Levy wandering trough the halls. Gray held Juvia by her waist, but his hands was slowly moving up to her head. He grabbed her hair gently and his knees weakened when he heard her soft moan.

Gray stepped closer to her, making her legs step backwards. When they were both inside the four walls of her room, he slammed the door shut with his leg, not breaking the kiss. He kept pushing her back until she reached the bed. Juvia felt the bed hit her softly in the back of her knees and she sat down, dragging Gray down with her.

Juvia laid down with Gray leaning over her. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her blue hair surrounded her head like a wild wave in the ocean. Gray looked down at her in excitement, she was so beautiful that he almost lost his breath. Gray leaned his lips down to her neck and started nibbling on her soft skin, he changed between kissing her with wet lips and teasing her skin with his tongue. Juvia's body tensed up at his touches and she arched her spine up. Gray enjoyed feeling her squirm under him, it turned him on so much hearing her soft and wanting moans.

"Ahh… Gray-sama" Her voice was shaky

"God, you sound to hot" Gray kept kissing her body with chilled lips, he was encouraged by the sound of her and moved even further down.

Juvia's blue dress had soon come of and Gray gazed down at her half naked body. For the first time he vaguely remembered seeing her like this before. He placed a kiss on top of her bra before removing it completely. Her perky breasts bounced in front of him and he looked at them in fascination. He grabbed each breast in his hands and massaged them gently. He squeezed her nipples between his fingers and felt himself harden when she moaned his name out loud. He lashed his mouth onto one of the pink buds and swirled his tongue around it.

Juvia was getting moist with her own arousal and dug her nail into his shoulders in impatience.

Suddenly Juvia lifted Gray from her body and held his face in her palms. "Juvia thinks we should stop here." She panted heavily and her forehead glistened from the sunlight that came in through the window.

"Why, is something wrong?" Gray sat up, as did Juvia.

"No, it's not like that" Juvia chuckled, "But, Juvia thinks maybe it's best to wait a little before we… go all the way. We should give it some time"

Gray smiled and laid his head down on her bare chest. He nodded and sighed as his arms grabbed all the way around her body. He gave her a firm squeeze and kissed her chest.

"You're right" he sighed "We have all the time in the world."

Juvia let her arms rest on his shoulders and leaned her head on his. She had never been so happy.

As Gray fell asleep on her chest Juvia watched him carefully, his face was wrapped in a content smile and it made Juvia laugh. _My sweet, sweet Gray-sama, I've been waiting for you._

"Ju…via... Mmm wuv" Gray hummed in his sleep.

**The End...?**

* * *

Thank you again for reading! Don't be afraid to leave a comment, I appreciate ALL feedback!


End file.
